


Now and Forever (Part 1/4)

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Smut and angst and violence. I think.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Peter saves Mohinder from Sylar and Mohinder is traumatized





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   I have never wrote smut before (there will be some later) and there is no beta so all mistakes are mine.  Any feedback is welcome.

  
**Title:  Now and Forever (Part 1/4)  
Author:  flying_monkees**  
 **Rating:  NC-17, just in case**  
 **Pairing:  Peter/Mohinder, implied Mylar**  
 **Summary:  Peter saves Mohinder from Sylar and Mohinder is traumatized**  
 **Spoilers:  Season 1**  
 **Warnings:  Smut and angst and violence.  I think.**  
Notes:  I have never wrote smut before (there will be some later) and there is no beta so all mistakes are mine.  Any feedback is welcome.

 

The phone rang and Peter rolled over to answer it.  


 

“Hello?”

 

“You told me he was dead! You told me that I didn’t have to be afraid!” An angry voice yelled at him.

 

“Wha…who?” Peter asked, trying to wake up.

 

“YOU SAID HE WAS DEAD!” the anguished voice on the phone cried.

 

“Mohinder?” There was a click. Peter hung up the phone and quickly got out of bed, getting dressed on the way. Grabbing a coat, he ran out the front door, locking it behind him with his mind.

 

_Mohinder. Something must’ve happened to make him sound so scared on the phone._ Peter thought as he ran to the apartment. 

 

Six months ago Sylar had kidnapped him. Gathering from the images and thoughts that Peter had been able to pick up from the traumatized man, Sylar had not been kind. Images of torture, rape, tongue, lips, _teeth_! And blood. Lots of it.  _Rivers_ of it! And mixed in were pictures of people. Peter could never quite tell what was going on in those images, but he suspected that Sylar had forced Mohinder to watch him kill, maybe even made him participate in the killings. He had never been able to pin them down in one place long enough to rescue the poor man. 

 

Then, three weeks ago, Molly had called saying they were down by the docks. Peter happened to be near-by and managed to get there in a few minutes. Looking in one of the warehouses, he had seen the two men, a body at their feet. They appeared to be arguing. Peter thought that Sylar was trying to get Mohinder to kill the man and that he was refusing. Peter crept until he was close enough and then attacked. Sylar was ready for him though. 

 

“You can’t have him Peter. He’s mine, now and forever!” Sylar had snarled.

 

“You’re wrong Sylar. He was never yours. And I’ll make sure he’s free of you for good!” Peter answered back, taking a swing at the man.

 

Sylar side-stepped the attack, but that was exactly what Peter had counted on. While Sylar was distracted with avoiding Peter’s swings, he quickly gathered his power and concentrated.

 

Suddenly, there were hundreds of sharp pieces of metal swarming around the taller man. Buzzing like bees, they quickly swooped in, sliced, and flew back. There were too many for even Sylar to deflect. They cut into his skin like little razors, causing blood to flow freely from hundreds of cuts. Then it happened, one cut his carotid artery. A fountain of blood flowed up and out, bathing everyone and everything in blood. 

 

A look of surprise crossed his face. He quickly put both hands on the cut, trying to stop the flow of blood. Stepping back, trying to escape the swarm of metal, he came to the edge of the dock. Realizing he had no where left to go, he laughed.

 

“You think you’ve won Peter, but you’re wrong. He WILL always belong to me!” Sylar stated as he stepped back off of the edge of the dock; falling into the water below.

 

Peter darted up to the edge, trying to see where the body had fallen. He felt a presence next to him and glanced over. Mohinder was watching the water also. After about 5 minutes, Peter turned to Mohinder.

 

“I think he’s dead. He couldn’t have lived with that much blood loss and the fall would’ve killed him too. That’s almost a 30 foot drop.”

 

“Are you sure?” Peter could hear the panic rising in Mohinder’s voice.

 

“I’m sure. I promise you he’s dead. He won’t be coming back for you Mohinder.” Peter placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder.

 

With a cry, he jerked out from under the hand. Peter couldn’t blame him; he couldn’t even imagine what had been done to him. Later, he would have an idea.

 

“Let’s go.” Peter told him as he pulled out his cell phone to call the police. The poor man on the warehouse floor was already dead, but the police still needed to do their job.

 

All of this ran through Peter’s mind as he raced to help Mohinder.    



	2.   Now and Forever (Part 2/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Peter saves Mohinder from Sylar and Mohinder is traumatized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   I have never wrote smut before (there will be some later) and there is no beta so all mistakes are mine.  Any feedback is welcome.  

  
**Title:  Now and Forever (Part 2/4)  
Author:  flying_monkees  
Rating:  NC-17, just in case**  
 **Pairing:  Peter/Mohinder, implied Mylar**  
 **Summary:  Peter saves Mohinder from Sylar and Mohinder is traumatized**  
 **Spoilers:  Season 1**  
 **Warnings:  Smut and angst and violence.  I think.**  
Notes:  I have never wrote smut before (there will be some later) and there is no beta so all mistakes are mine.  Any feedback is welcome.  

 

Peter ran up the stairs, two at a time. When he came to the door, he knocked calling out “Mohinder, it’s Peter, I’m coming in.” 

 

Peter entered the apartment. Seeing a shadow in the corner, he carefully went over. Mohinder was sitting, pointing the gun at the door. Peter gently took the gun away from him.

 

“It’s ok Mohinder, I’m here.”

 

With a sob, Mohinder buried his face into Peter’s neck.  _Something really bad must’ve happened_. “Tell me what’s going on.”

 

“You-you PROMISED!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You promised me that he was DEAD! That he couldn’t come back!”

 

“I don’t understand….who?”

 

“S-S-SYLAR!” Mohinder broke down, sobbing into Peter’s neck. 

 

After Peter had gotten Mohinder calmed down enough to talk, he told him what had happened.

 

“I was wa-watching the news. They said there had been four murders in-in the last week. They attributed it too S-Sylar.”

 

“Are you sure?!” Peter asked surprised.  _How could he have survived_?! _There’s no way_! _There was too much blood loss…_  


 

“S-See for yourself. It’s on a-all the local channels.”

 

Peter went and turned on the TV. On each of the local channels, the main story was about the four murders. Special Agent Hanson ( _Matt’s friend_ ) was saying that there was enough evidence to prove that Sylar was the killer and not a copy-cat. This brought the death toll in the last two weeks to eight. She urged anyone with any information to contact the FBI. Peter turned off the TV.

 

“How?” 

 

“I don’t know Peter. I thought you said h-he was dead.” Mohinder was slowly getting control but was still having a hard time. 

 

“Come on, let’s get you in bed. It’s late, it’s already…4 a.m.? Wow! I didn’t realize it was so late. I’ll call Matt later and ask him if he can clear some things up for us. Remember, Audrey has a tendency to think EVERYONE is Sylar. She even thought Ted was the killer.” He gave a chuckle.

 

Mohinder just looked up at Peter. Getting up off the floor, he allowed himself to be pushed into the bedroom. Peter helped Mohinder take off his shirt, and gave him a gentle shove onto the bed. He then turned around to leave.

 

“Don’t go!” 

 

“I’m just going to go sleep on the couch…”

 

“Please. Can you stay here until I fall asleep? I…I can’t fall asleep knowing _he_ might be out there somewhere.”

 

“Sure. Just let me grab the chair.”

 

“NO! No, please, will you sit here on the bed? Just so I know that you’re there.”

 

“All right, get some sleep Mohinder.” Peter told him. He quietly sat on the bed, trying not to disturb the other man. After a while, Mohinder fell asleep. Peter shifted, trying to get up off the bed when Mohinder’s hand grabbed his. With a sigh, Peter settled back onto the bed.  _I’ll just sit here for a while; make sure he’s totally asleep_. 

 

Sunlight in his eyes woke him. Disoriented, he looked around trying to remember where he was. It came back with a crash. Mohinder’s apartment, Sylar still alive ( _how?)_ , four people dead. Rubbing his hand across his face, he looked at the other side of the bed. It was empty. Jumping up, he ran out into the main room, looking for Mohinder. With a sigh of relief, Peter saw him in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

 

“Good morning. Hungry?” Mohinder asked.

 

“Yea, you ok?”

 

With a sigh, Mohinder placed the eggs on a plate and handed it too Peter.

 

“Better, but not great.”

 

They ate in silence. Afterwards, Peter did everything he could to try and keep Mohinder’s mind off of what he had seen last night. He kept the TV off, just in case. After they had eaten lunch, Mohinder lay down for a nap and Peter called Matt Parkman.

 

“Are you sure Matt? I saw him, he shouldn’t have survived.”

 

“We’re sure Peter. There are too many things that weren’t reported in the media that we found at the crime scene. It had to have been him.”

 

“Ok, thanks. I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up the phone. He was NOT about to tell Mohinder what Matt had told him. He was too fragile as it was, this news would push him over the edge.

 

“He is still alive, isn’t he?” A soft voice behind Peter made him spin around.

 

Mohinder stood in the doorway, looking even more exhausted then before. Peter thought about lying to him, but then decided that could actually make things worse.

 

“According to Matt there were too many things that only Sylar would’ve known about for it not to have been him.”

 

Nodding his head, Mohinder went and sat on the couch. Peter sat next too him, not saying a word. The two men sat there for the rest of the day, trying not to think about anything. They ate supper in front of the TV watching old sitcoms, not really seeing what was on the screen but just trying to fill the void.

 

Just before midnight Mohinder said he was going to make some tea, which might help him sleep. Would Peter like some? He agreed, it just might be the thing to take the edges off and allow sleep to come for both men. Mohinder handed him the cup of tea, sipping from his own. Peter grimaced as he drank the bitter tasting tea. He usually didn’t drink tea but thought that it might help Mohinder relax more if he drank some. Curling up on the couch, he watched Mohinder turn on the light in the bathroom and enter his room.  _He’s afraid of the dark, afraid of the boogeyman._  Peter thought as he felt himself slip into sleep.

 


	3.   Now and Forever (Part 3/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Peter saves Mohinder from Sylar and Mohinder is traumatized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   Ok, here's the smut.  I know it's not great, but it's my first time trying, so please forgive.  There is no beta so all mistakes are mine.  Any feedback is welcome.  

  
**Title:  Now and Forever (Part 3/4)  
Author:  flying_monkees  
Rating:  NC-17, just in case  
Pairing:  Peter/Mohinder, implied Mylar**  
 **Summary:  Peter saves Mohinder from Sylar and Mohinder is traumatized**  
 **Spoilers:  Season 1**  
 **Warnings:  Smut and angst and violence.  I think.**  
Notes:  Ok, here's the smut.  I know it's not great, but it's my first time trying, so please forgive.  There is no beta so all mistakes are mine.  Any feedback is welcome.  

For the second morning in a row, Peter woke disoriented. It didn’t take him long to remember where he was, but he must’ve slept wrong or not very well. His head felt like it was full of cotton and he couldn’t seem to get his eyes to focus.  _If I didn’t know better, I would swear I got drunk last night._ After sitting on the edge of the couch for a while, his head felt lighter and he could actually see what was going on around him. Slowly getting up, he quietly opened Mohinder’s door checking to see how the man was doing.

 

Mohinder looked like he had been having nightmares all night. His blankets and sheets were twisted into knots around his body. The curls were damp and the caramel skin glistened with sweat.  _I can see why Sylar was so attracted to him, he really is beautiful._  Carefully closing the door, Peter went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

 

Throughout the day, Peter kept thinking of how Sylar could’ve survived the fight. But nothing seemed to make sense. The blood loss should’ve killed him, the fall should’ve killed him, and the two things together should’ve guaranteed that he wouldn’t live.  _So how?_  He just couldn’t see it. Trying to keep Mohinder from breaking down again was getting easier at least. They kept the TV off the whole day and had taken up playing cards and just talking. Peter found Mohinder’s knowledge of science amazing.  _Is there anything the man DOESN’T know about genetics?_  He thought with a chuckle.

 

Around 6 they had supper. Peter thought it would be ok to turn on the TV. He regretted it seconds later.

 

“…where a body was pulled out of the river today. Identification has not been made at this time nor has the cause of death. A woman’s body was found today in the lower East Side and the FBI is stating that the murder is consistent with the serial killer known as Sylar. Details too follow when they become available.”

 

Peter quickly turned off the TV, but it was already too late. He turned to see Mohinder almost white with shock.

 

“Mohinder?” Peter took a step towards him but then the man’s eyes rolled up into his head and he fainted.

 

“Shit!” Peter ran over to the man. He gave him some light taps on the face, trying to wake him up. 

 

“C’mon man, stay with me.” Picking him up, Peter dragged him into the bathroom. Holding him up, he quickly turned the shower on warm and pulled him into the shower under the water.

 

Trying to keep a wet, unconscious man upright in the shower was harder then it sounded. Mohinder kept slipping down, and Peter had to keep shifting his hold to get a better grip. Finally he gave up and just let Mohinder lean against him.    

 

The contact was like an electric shock. Peter gasped, inhaling some water. Coughing, he could feel Mohinder starting to stir. Keeping a grip on the other man, he carefully helped him stand straight up. His whole body felt like it was electrified, wherever their skin touched felt like fire. Peter could feel other things stirring. He struggled to control his body, not wanting to scare the man in his arms.  _He’s been through so much! How can I traumatize him even more!_  But Peter’s body just would not listen to his mind. 

 

Leaning forward, he let his lips brush against the cold ones in front of him. They didn’t move, so Peter let his tongue tease against them. Slowly, the other set of lips became warm and pliant, opening to let his tongue slide in. There was desperation in the return kiss. It wasn’t a kiss of love or even want, it was a kiss of need. Need for normalcy, need for things to make sense again, need to feel _real_. Peter closed his eyes. 

 

Hands started to move up and down the other’s body. Peter couldn’t tell where his hands and Mohinder’s separated, they tangled and moved. Lips and tongues and hands touched everywhere. Moans started to fill the small bathroom. His eyes snapped open when he felt a hesitant hand on his zipper. Looking into the dark brown eyes in front of him, he saw intense concentration on Mohinder’s face. _I feel like a bug under a microscope._  


 

A hand reached into his boxers, stroking him. Biting his lip, Peter tried not to move. He didn’t want to scare Mohinder in any way.  _He needs this. Hell, I need this._  Peter felt his pants and boxers fall to the bottom of the tub. A ghost of a breath touched his cock and he bucked his hips. Moaning deep in his throat, he watched Mohinder’s face get closer, the look of concentration increasing. When he felt a wet, velvety mouth enclose him, all coherent thoughts flew out of his head. 

 

Time seemed to stand still, there was only here and now. A hand gently squeezed his sac. Fingers moved over his hole, gently pressing. Mohinder’s teeth and tongue moved up and down, causing Peter to keen. Pressure increased on his cock and he felt himself losing control. With a cry, he felt himself explode. He could hear Mohinder moan as he swallowed.

 

Panting, he looked down at the man at his feet. Mohinder looked more real, more _here_ , than he had in days.

 

“Mohinder?”

 

“Would you like some tea? I could use some right about now.” Mohinder answered, standing up and handing Peter a towel. He took his wet clothes off, leaving them in a pile on the floor.

 

“Sure, ok. Are you alright? I mean….” Peter looked at him, bewildered.

 

“I’m fine Peter. Thank you.” Mohinder said as he left the room to get dressed and to make some tea.

 

Peter just watched him leave; he didn’t know what to think. Mohinder’s behavior was confusing. Shrugging it off, he thought it was Mohinder’s way of dealing with everything that had happened to him for the last 6 months. His way of getting control of his life again. 

 

He dried himself off and grabbed some dry clothes out of the closet. He hung his wet clothes up in the bathroom, hanging Mohinder’s clothes up as well, and walked into the kitchen. Mohinder had the tea ready and had left a cup for him on the table. Looking at it with a grimace, Peter thought about whether or not to drink the bitter tea. He really hated the taste of the stuff. With a nod of his head, he dumped the tea into the sink and filled his cup with water.

 

Sitting on the couch next to Mohinder, Peter couldn’t look at him. He didn’t regret what had happened, not really. He did regret that _Mohinder_ had decided it needed to be done. He only hoped that it wouldn’t change things between them. He turned to say something when Mohinder stood up.

 

“I’m going to bed.”

 

“Oh, ok.” Peter looked down into his cup, cursing himself under his breath. 

 

“Are you coming?” Mohinder stared down at him, waiting.

 

“Sure. If that’s what you want.” Mohinder didn’t answer, just walked into the bedroom. 

 

Peter followed, even more confused.  _What is going on?_  Maybe Mohinder was just trying to cope with his feelings about everything. Maybe this way the other man could finally get his life back in order. Getting up, Peter followed him into the bedroom.


	4.   Now and Forever (Part 4/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Peter saves Mohinder from Sylar and Mohinder is traumatized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   Here's the end, hope you enjoy.  There is no beta so all mistakes are mine.  Any feedback is welcome. 

  
**Title:  Now and Forever (Part 4/4)  
Author:  flying_monkees  
Rating:  NC-17, just in case  
Pairing:  Peter/Mohinder, implied Mylar  
Summary:  Peter saves Mohinder from Sylar and Mohinder is traumatized**  
 **Spoilers:  Season 1**  
 **Warnings:  Smut and angst and violence.  I think.**  
Notes:  Here's the end, hope you enjoy.  There is no beta so all mistakes are mine.  Any feedback is welcome. 

 

Something woke him up. A sound. A feeling. Something. Looking to the other side of the bed, he saw it was empty. Jerking up, he looked around the room. Empty.

 

‘I don’t want to go! Please, don’t make me!’

 

  
_Mohinder_?

 

**It’s time. You have to go.**

 

  
_What the hell_? It sounded like Mohinder was talking to someone.  _But who_? No one had come to the apartment in days.

 

‘Please! Why are you doing this?’

 

**Because you belong to me, now and forever. And you have to atone for what you have done, for betraying me.**

  
_Sylar!_  It had to be! How had he gotten into the apartment without Peter having heard him?

 

‘I didn’t mean too! Please, where are you taking me?!’

 

The voice seemed to be sobbing. Wherever they are, Mohinder definitely did NOT want to be there.Peter entered the main room, but there was no one there. Grabbing his coat, he ran out the door, down the stairs and outside.  _Which way did they go?_  


 

**You betrayed me, now you have to pay. You have to do this. I need his power and you will help me get it.**

  
_There! That direction!_  Peter thought as the voices seemed to become louder too the left. 

 

An image of a street sign flashed across Peter’s mind.  _I know that street!_  He raced forward, towards the voices.

 

‘Why are we here? Who lives here?’

 

**The boy lives here. I need his power. And you are going to help me get it.**

Peter hoped he could find them in time. Whatever Sylar had in mind, it wouldn’t be good for either Mohinder or the boy.

 

‘Please Sylar! He’s just a boy! How can my make me….’

 

  
**I’m not making you do anything. You’re doing this of your own free will.**  The voice chuckled. It made Peter’s stomach turn.

 

There was another flash of an image. A building not to far away.

 

‘What about his parents? You can’t expect them to just sit there…..’

 

**They’ve been taken care of. Now do it Mohinder! Do it now!**

‘No! He’s just a child! I won’t! You can’t make me!’

 

*sob* pleasedon’thurtmemommydaddyhelpmetheboogeymantheboogeymanishere

 

**You must.**

Peter ran up into the building. Climbing the stairs as fast he could he reached the landing the apartment was on. He ran into the apartment, keeping an eye out for Sylar, trying to build up his powers for the battle ahead.

 

  
**What’s keeping you Mohinder? Do it! He’s helpless, he can’t harm you. _Petrelli!_ That man has made you weak! Move! I’ll do it since you can’t! **Sylar’s voice snarled.

don’thurtmedon’thurtmepleasei’msoscaredmommydaddy

 

Peter broke into the room. He saw a shadow leaning over the terrified child lying on the bed.  _Something’s wrong here_. Peter’s mind tried to fit the puzzle pieces together, but they didn’t fit right. He could see the child, he could see the shadow but, but… _What’s wrong with this picture_? ...he looked around the room, bewildered.

 

‘Peter?!’

 

**_Petrelli!_ **

 

The shadow took a step forward, entering the light. 

 

  
_Nooooooo_!

 

“Four bodies were found in a Brooklyn apartment late this morning. Sources inform us that they are the newest victims of the serial killer, Sylar. More details at 6. In other news, the body of the man pulled out of the river yesterday has been identified as Gabriel Gray, a watchmaker from Queens. The coroner has ruled it a homicide and placed his death at about 3 weeks ago. If you or anyone you know has any information regarding these murders, please call the New York City Police Department at…”

 

 

 

A/N:  *ducks behind the couch and waits for the hand grenades to be lobbed*


End file.
